A. Hard-Surface Cleaners In General
Hard-surface cleaners are a class of cleaners specifically designed for application to hard, soiled surfaces and subsequent removal therefrom without an intermediate rinsing step. The desired properties for hard-surface cleaners are the rapid and effective emulsification of soil and the absence of significant or unsightly residual film on the surface after cleaning. Hard-surface cleaners are sometimes categorized into two classes: (1) household; and (2) institutional (also called industrial). The formulation of household hard-surface cleaners is generally constrained by toleration limits on skin irritation, odor, and fume toxicity. Institutional hard-surface cleaners are less constrained and tend to be more powerful. An overview of household and institutional hard-surface cleaners is found at Johnson, R. E. and Clayton, E. T., "Formulation of Hard Surface Spray Cleaners", Detergents and Specialties, June, 1969, pp. 28 et seq.